Connor the Hero?
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Evan is an average plant manipulator meta human going to sky high, he has social anxiety disorder and has trouble talking to humans and prefer the company of plants. but that changes when he meets the school 'villain' Connor Murphy who for some reason makes him feel brave.


Summary: Evan is an average plant manipulator meta human going to sky high, he has social anxiety disorder and has trouble talking to humans and prefer the company of plants. but that changes when he meets the school 'villain' Connor Murphy who for some reason makes him feel brave.

Disclaimers: I don't own Dear Evan Hansen others wise it wouldn't be so heartbreaking.

* * *

Powers list

Evan: power over nature

Jared: power over technology

Alana: telepath and telekinetic

Connor: shadow manipulation

Zoe: pyrocanisis.

* * *

Chapter 1

The last thing Connor Murphy had expected to find on his first day of school, when he went to smoke pot in the greenhouse, was a small teenage boy with light green skin and short blond hair talking to a rose bush in the school's greenhouse.

"There, there, Rosie, it's okay; I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you," said the boy, referring to a girl who had come in earlier and picked all of the poor roses' flowers for some silly science project.

"Um what are you doing?" asked Connor, causing the smaller boy to gasp in surprise.

"Oh uh I'm, I'm trying to comfort this poor bush; the po-poor thing had all its flowers taken for a project," explained the boy.

"Uh huh; do you mind if I smoke?" asked Connor, figuring he's seen weirder.

"Would you mind doing it outside? The smoke's not good for the plants," stated the boy.

"Eh, it can wait, not like I really want to be seen," said Connor, putting the joint back in his pocket before taking a seat next to the green skinned boy.

"I'm Connor by the way," said Connor, watching as the boy waved his hand over the flowerless plant causing more to spring up in the spots where they had been taken from.

"I know, I sit next to you in Power Control 101 and I share a few other classes with you," said the boy.

"You know usually this is where a person gives their name in return rather than saying they're in the same class," said Connor slightly annoyed.

"Oh um sorry, I just thought um I I don't know what I thought," said the boy, falling over his words. "I'm Evan.. Evan Hansen"

Connor found the boy's awkward nature very cute to say the least, but he was curious as to why this kid wasn't terrified around him like the other kids were.

"Mind if I ask why you're not running away terrified; I mean, everyone else does?" asked Connor actually curious.

"Why should I? I don't listen to people unless it's my mom, I mostly listen to the plants," Evan told Connor getting up and putting the rose bush back on the table and going around to check on the rest of the plants.

"Oh really and what do they tell you?" asked Connor, watching the boy water the plants.

"Well despite the fact you smoke weed and that pisses them off a little, they really have nothing all (that) horrible to say about you," said Evan, looking at Connor's shocked face causing him to laugh.

"Hm well the poor things are going to need to deal with it," said Connor, poking one of the venus fly traps until it lunged at him trying to bite him; this caused Connor to fall back in surprise while Evan burst out laughing, coming over to calm the meat eating plant down.

"Why are you laughing; it's not all that funny," grumbled Connor.

"Well you are the one who was poking it; you had it coming," returned Evan.

"You're pretty cocky, sure that's a good thing?" asked Connor, standing up and coming over to the boy, causing Evan to be backed against the wall.

"Wah.. what are your do-doing?" asked Evan blushing furiously; as if sensing the meta discomfort, some of the plants started making their way toward the duo.

"What's the matter, Hansen? Lose your confidence now that I'm so close?" asked Connor, putting his arm on one side of that blond head.

"I-I don't know what you me-mean," stated Evan, trying to keep his cheeks from turning a darker green than they already were.

"Aw, Evan, that blush is sup- Woah!" Connor was pulled from his flirting when the plant meta tied him up with several vines and hung him upside down.

"Wha.. what the hell is going on? Hansen put me down," snarled Connor, wiggling in the vines trying to get free.

Evan's only response was to grab his bag and a nearby holy sprout, and as he left, he made sure to ask the plants to put Connor down after he left the greenhouse.

Time Skip

Mr. Powers' class was just beginning when a very disheveled Connor Murphy came in looking like he had just run through a thorn bush.

"Ah, Mr. Murphy, I'm glad you decided to join us," said the teacher while glaring at the teen.

"But.. I," Connor tried to explain but the teacher wouldn't give him a chance. "Sit down, Mr. Murphy; you will be serving detention with me after school," said the older man.

"Sir please, this wasn't Connor's fault; it's my fault Connor was late," Evan tried to explain.

"That's enough, Mr. Hansen, you don't need to defend him," said Mr. Powers.

"But I'm not, I used my powers to delay him while I came to class," said Evan but the teacher only laughed as did most of the students.

"Mr. Hansen, I don't see how growing a few flowers is going to slow a student down but if you insist on this story then you will be serving detention with him," said Mr. Powers, calming himself at the boy's statement.

Connor made his way to his seat after listening to the laughing of his peers; he could see why they were laughing on their first day. You're supposed to demonstrate your powers; Connor had basically taken control of the student body by controlling their shadows. But all Evan managed to do was stutter and make a few flowers sprout around his feet.

Had Connor not seen Evan's powers like he had in the greenhouse, he would probably laugh too but now he knew how strong the boy and his powers really where.

"Connor, I'm so sorry for getting you in trouble," whispered Evan, feeling guilty.

"Na, it's cool, neat trick tying me up like that," said Connor smiling at the shorter boy.

"Still I'm sorry for this, you don't deserve it," said Evan, looking away and blushing.

"Hey I would have gotten in trouble for something eventually," said Connor trying to calm Evan down.

Time skip.

Connor had decided to walk with Evan to their next class, and he noticed how some kids would look at them. Some would glare and others would have a look of confusion on their faces.

As they made their way to the next class, Connor was pushed to the side by a boy with glasses.

"Watch where you're going, Villain?" said the boy.

"Watch it, Kleinman, or else I'll show you how bad I can be," said Connor, raising his fist, the other boy doing the same until Evan stepped in between them.

"Both of you stop it," said Evan, "Jared, why are you being such a jerk; Connor didn't do anything," said Evan.

"What are you even doing around him, Evan? He's a villain; he'd cream a sidekick like you," said Jared, glaring at the boy.

"Not if I'm his sidekick!" shouted Evan, causing the halls to go quite; Jared's shocked expression was all Evan saw as the boy walked off.

"Nice bluff, Hansen, saying you would be my sidekick," said Connor between bits of laughter.

"It wasn't a bluff, Connor, I would be happy to be your sidekick," said Evan, looking at the boy with a slight blush.

"Dude you should be a hero not a sidekick; your skills are just a good as any hero here," said Connor, staring at the boy in surprise.

"But it's too late; I took the test and was labeled a sidekick. There's nothing I can do," said Evan looking at Connor with a slight frown.

At lunch

Connor and Evan where sitting down eating their lunch when Connor's sister Zoe came up to them with Evan's friend Alana, when they decided to interrupt Evan's explanation of why he was carrying a plant with him.

"So I have to try and manipulate this plant to grow faster," explained Evan.

"But I saw you manipulate the flowers on the rose bush and you tied me up with those vines, how could it be so hard?" asked Connor

"Hello Connor," said Zoe smiling sweetly at her brother.

"Hey sis, what the fuck can I do for you?" asked Connor grinning at the girl.

"Bite me, Connor, what are you threatening this kid with to make him sit with you?" asked Zoe, looking at Evan with pity.

"Oh, Zoe, leave them alone; I'm sure Evan is more than happy to sit with your brother, right Evan?" asked Alana, wiggling her eyebrows at the boy.

"I..I don't know what you mean Alana," said Evan, his face changing to a darker green as he blushed.

Meanwhile Zoe and Connor started yelling at each other and the fight started escalating to the point where Zoe summoned a fireball and threw it at Connor who blocked it with a wall made from his shadow.

The fireball however bounced off the shield and went flying back at their friends watching the exchange. Alana pulled Evan to the ground to duck the fireball but it wasn't necessary since the fireball hit the holly sprout rather than Evan.

Evan sat, shocked as he watched the little tree burn and could hear its screams of agony, begging Evan to save him before the screaming stopped and all that was left in the pot was a pile of ash.

"What have you done?" snarled Connor, throwing a punch at his sister who only stared wide eyed, seeing the boy looking at the charred flower with a deer in the headlights kind of look.

"Evan, are you okay, Evan?" Alana tried to get the boy to move but to no avail; suddenly Evan rose from his seat and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Evan!" yelled Connor, running after the smaller teen.


End file.
